How can i be sure you really love me
by kingdomskey
Summary: Fem ed x roy. Edie Elric or Ed is a promising young female alchemist who has left the command of Roy mustang not long after puberty due to personalities. Now she's trapped in a abusive relationship with Frank Archer, and Mustang now has realize his feelings before it's to late. Better more complete summary inside, Rated T for ed's potty mouth and some violence later on.
1. Chapter 1

Fem ed! X roy

Edie had made it into the military with her Alchemic skills. Roy Mustang had made sure of it, despite her being a female and a young one at that. After hitting puberty at 14 and getting into one to many fights with Mustang, Fullmetal is transferred and now Frank Archer is her superior officer. Things started out perfectly after her switch she nabbed several pesky criminals and managed to save a superior officers life. Earning praise Archer begins to dote upon the girl hoping she can be his ticket to the top rungs, however what happens when doting turns into romance that morphs into an abusive relationship. Meanwhile Roy is slowly beating himself up over loosing Fullmetal, after being transferred to Central a brief run in sends Roy in a panic. His mind soon comes to terms with his deep seated feelings however can he act on them before it's too late.

A/N: Hello dearies I thought it might be interesting to try things a bit differently. What if Ed reported to Frank Archer rather than mustang because of a few to many fights, and after doing what archer "asked" it earns notoriety and fame for both the alchemist and her superior officer who now sees her as something he needs to control.

Also Alphonse is missing in this anime still human but missing. As for Edie she's got her automail arm and leg but there's a different reason why. Also this is not necessarily based on one season rather using FMA characters who are perfect for the job I require.

Painful Memories

Ed was laying in her bed rubbing her side. It had been a long day at work and her evening with Archer hadn't been any better. He'd complained because she'd broke the flower vase he'd brought her. Before she could pick up the pieces Archer shoved her into the broken glass before ordering her to clean it up. After he'd left she cleaned her cuts up before she hit the bed. Ever since she'd helped Archer get promoted he had slowly become power hungry. Laying on her bed she slowly began thinking about her past and how she wound up in this situation before drifting off to sleep.

_**Flashback I**_

"You know what I'm sick of you making sexist short jokes. I want out! I want a transfer NOW!" Ever since puberty Ed had become a handful, her chest was semi flat one day and then after a mission she returned only to have Roy comment she'd grown two watermelons. After being embarrassed and Hawkeye firing several shots she took Edie on a miserable trip to the clothing store for a bra. Ed had vented to the other woman who informed her Mustang may or may not change but either way transferring was an option Hawkeye would fully support her on so long as it meant she was happy.

After two months of putting up with Roy she'd had it and finally intended on cashing in on Hawkeye's promise but what she didn't expect was Roy's reaction. "you know what that's fine I'll let you transfer but think about this EDIE ELRIC. Who will fund your cross country gallivanting and put up with you doing what you're doing other than me. I know finding your brother is important but it's not the military's job to finance a cross country manhunt for something that's not relevant to our goals."

_**Flashback II**_

Ed's transfer request had been submitted and approved, starting today she would work in central under one Frank Archer. She'd shown up at the office In her standard attire, black leather pants, a black v-neck that accentuated as Roy put it her "watermelons", the red duster coat and her trademark boots. The signature blond braid was done without fault so not even a single strand hung loose. Walking up to Archer's desk she smiled softly before she spoke "Hello sir Archer it's a pleasure to be serving under you as of today."

The man barely looked up from his paperwork before speaking. "I told Sarah to take you with her today and show you the ropes. We don't have any out of town jobs at the moment so until a mission opens up simply patrol the city."

_**Flashback III**_

"By the authority vested in me from Central you Barry the Chopper are under arrest" Ed shouted as she quickly transmuted a pair of hand cuffs around him before she looked at the poor women she'd been about to chop up and discovered it was her mechanic.

Shaking her head she quickly removed the bindings before speaking "I need you to take my pocket watch and go find people with the blue uniform tell them Edie sent you and bring them back." After handing over the watch she quickly sent Winry on her way before she transmuted a pair of ankle cuffs as well.

_**Flashback IV**_

"saving the Brigadier General, and stopping Barry the Chopper you are a remarkable young woman. It's so impressive watching you work. In honor of your hard work I would like to offer you a new job. I've been promoted to Intelligence and I would like you to join me, Ed." Archer said softly putting his hand on her shoulder and smiling sweetly at her.

At hearing the offer Ed couldn't help but nearly faint. Getting into intelligence was incredible she'd have access to lots of private material that might help her find Al. If anything Archer would be more than willing to help her since she'd heard him get praised many times for her work. "I'll do it!"

Archer knew Ed couldn't refuse a transfer if he ordered it however he liked his subordinates thinking they had a choice. "How about we go out to dinner to celebrate. I know there's that anti fraternization policy but what harm could there be in two people simply celebrating their promotions. As much as I want a relationship with you I wouldn't do anything to harm your promising career." Archer had pondered things for a long time, he didn't have romantic feelings for Ed but knew that by playing to her sensibilities he could possibly make a valuable pawn that got him as high as possible.

"I'd love that, eating mess hall food isn't as bad as some things I've eaten but something different sounds nice." Ed never bothered carrying a purse so by the end of the day all she had to do was shove her items into a coat pocket and she was ready.

_**Flashback V**_

Archer softly pressed his lips against the intoxicated Ed's lips before he pulled away softly and slowly. "i-I shouldn't have done that Edie. I thought I could control my urges but I see that I cant. I'd better go before anything else happens." With those words he quickly left.

Edie blushed slightly confused by the kiss. Come the following morning she awoke with a nasty hangover. Moving around the dorm it was only a moment later when a fellow female soldier walked in and handed her a package. "thank you"

Edie opened the package carefully not wanting to damage it before she read a letter.

_Edie, I'm sorry about last night I let my unrequited feelings get the better of me I promise it will not happen again._

Nestled in the letter was a beautiful crystal pendant that rested on a silver chain. Ed quickly got cleaned up before she went to go find Archer.

After finding him she pulled him aside at the end of the night and spoke privately to him. "Look come hell or high water I couldn't give a damn what higher ups have to say about anti fraternization it's simply an excuse to keep the military a business place. There should be exceptions to that ruling because it's not really fair." Ed had a point some aspects of the rule were unfair, since the active female military population was relatively low and one's dating odds were slim with the type of work they did, falling in love in this place was plausible and all it meant was an early retirement.

"you're sure that your acceptable with this. We'll have to keep things secret Ed, at least until we're at a point to where you can get transferred or they change the ruling." Archer said softly before he pulled the young woman into a hug. Most higher up's looked the other way if you were in different units so Archer hoped to fully wrap Ed in his web of lies.

_**Flashback VI**_

"I am really glad you're here baby, you make me feel complete." Archers silky voice said as he softly kissed her cheek before placing his hand into hers. Slowly he rested his head on Ed's shoulder before he softly stroked her hair.

"mmm I love it when you play with my hair. It always feels nice when we're alone. It's a shame we cant be fully open about this." Ed lightly moved and kissed Archers lips before she gently shifted so she was sitting in his lap and softly stroking his black hair.

_**Flashback VII**_

"Archer i-I didn't mean it. I didn't mean what I said." A month and a half into their secret relationship things had gone downhill. Archer had slowly turned controlling and possessive. He'd commented on her choice of attire for the day, a light blue halter top and a pair of black skinny jeans. Like an idiot Ed had gone to the office to pick up something she'd left behind and had gotten many cat calls and rather flummoxed generals to gawk. She'd been the lewd talk of male officers all day and when archer came over for dinner he had accused her of cheating so finally she'd blurted out _'Well when would I have time to cheat between helping your career get to the top with useless missions, and catering to your requests and helping you kiss the fuhrer's ass it's not like I've got the time of day to find a man in broad daylight and flirt'_

As she'd spoke Archer's eyes had seen red. He wasn't an ass kisser and he intended to make damn sure she knew her place. Within an instant he had the young alchemist on the ground after a quick punch to the gut. Within moments he swiftly kicked Ed in the ribs a few times hard and fast. At her pleas to stop he delivered one final kick before he stepped back and spoke. "If you just minded your tongue this wouldn't happen. It's your fowl mouth that will wind up getting you inevitably kicked out when the wrong person hears it and then who will find Alphonse." Archer had quickly instilled into her that using Alchemy was a no-no on him at one point he'd disconnected her arm and reattached it before repeating the process. He kept Ed in line by bringing up her brother from time to time, when she seriously considered leaving he did a temporary 180 and quickly won her back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: long time no see

It might be a long time no see for Ed and Mustang but not for me and my lovely readers. I'd like to thank my first reviewer

Also like to thank my subscribers. A brief author's note i was going to do a chapter coming up from Alphonse's point of view, and actually had several chapters planned since he's "missing" what are your thoughts on this idea.

remember to review and share things you wanna see happen i might use them, and as always thank you for reading

Ch 1: pt 1:

It had been a year since Ed had last seen that smug bastard Roy Mustangs face and admittedly she missed it. However to her surprise in a years' time Roy had gotten promoted and would soon begin life in central with his loyal crew. In this time he'd spent many a night thinking about Edie. He regretted what he'd said and partly how he'd treated her but he also saw it as a fact of life. She was a maturing woman her hormones were out of whack and she'd been surrounded by testosterone for the most part, Hawkeye wasn't much of a female role model unless you counted being able to make every man near piss their pants when you drew your gun.

It was his first day in Central and he'd showed up to his new office right on queue with the rest of his team. Hawkeye had been in the building for over an hour already simply catching up on a few people and when she'd spotted Ed she'd had quite a conversation. It had taken a while but Hawkeye could tell something wasn't right with the poor girl and deep down she worried but knew not to press the issue.

Ch 1: pt 2:

"Now Edie I want you to be a good girl and take these files down to the new face in Room 204. That woman is expecting them. Afterwards you're free to eat Lunch but make sure your back within the hour." Archer quickly handed Ed the stack of papers before he got back to amusing himself. Smirking he casually looked at his calendar before slipping his coat on. He had lunch planned with a certain Major General who had word about possible promotion.

Frowning Ed grabbed the files and quickly walked down to room 204. She'd saw Riza this morning she heard about the transfer and knew what worms laid behind that door. Upon arriving she knocked several times before opening the door. "I have the files you requested be brought from intelligence" Ed muttered softly before entering the room. Her outfit for the day was the very same outfit she'd worn the day she left mustang's office it however had been altered to match the two inches taller she'd gotten and the continued growth of several key features.

As the woman's voice was heard Roy put on a serious tone for a moment before speaking. "Enter and bring the files to me." After a quick adjustment he stared the door down like a hawk hoping that it was a pretty woman who could help keep him occupied his first night in central. When Ed entered the room though Havoc's cigarette hit the floor, Falman and Breda's eyes went wide, Fuery dropped the glasses he had just finished cleaning and was blushing beet red by the time he realized who he was staring at. Roy momentarily went slack jawed before he spoke "so Fullmetal you having fun being Archer's dog now? Woof Woof." Roy hadn't though Ed would really leave ad he was still ticked about it. When Ed entered the room any cheesy pickup line he was going to mumble left and temporarily became replaced with hate filed words.

Ed walked towards Roy's desk and carefully set the papers down before she turned around and spoke. "Sure as hell beats working for you. No lame jokes about my height, or comments about mini skirts every few months, and doesn't cycle through girls like underpants. Now if you'll excuse me I was told that upon delivery of those papers I was needed elsewhere." Ed left the room in a hurry the first half of her comment was an utter lie and she'd deliberately turned to avoid the possibility of someone figuring something out. However she hadn't realized that her tone changed and had been an indicator. Upon exiting the room she broke out into a run racing past Hawkeye trying not to start crying. Thanks to Mustang's behavior she'd gotten herself put into this precarious place.

Hawkeye entered the room and shot a death glare eyeing each one of the men with a sudden hate. She'd known something had bothered that girl and she aimed to punish whoever had done it. "Now I will give you all a minute to tell me what got Ed worked up and in a nasty huff. When a minute is up if no one answers then the games will begin." Riza pulled her gun out and aimed it just above the other subordinates heads before firing a warning shot into the wall.

All at once the subordinates ran towards Riza hoping to god Roy wouldn't burn them in the process. It was all Roy's fault and granted Roy was the alchemist and their superior Riza would win this one, when she was scary she was scary. "i-it was Roy she came in and soon as she entered first words out of his mouth were _"so Fullmetal you having fun being Archer's dog now? Woof Woof.'" _All four subordinates spoke at once before hastily getting out of the room fearing Roy retaliating.

Roy had stood there in stunned silence his men had betrayed them because of a woman holding a gun he knew Riza was a sharp shot but come on worst she'd do was get an arm or a nut and come on you've got two nuts. "you traitors, I trusted you all. Don't think this won't have retaliation when she's not around!" Quickly Roy rubbed the back of his head and glanced nervously at Hawkeye who fired a shot off that just barely passed over Roy's head.

"You will do all of your paperwork for the day… and when you are done which will be before 4p.m. we will go find Fullmetal and you will apologize, that is unless your fine going to the infirmary after all you only need one to make children." Hawkeye went and sat down at her desk before she got back to her work. Knowing how men thought was child's play when it came time to punish them, Riza had spent many years serving Roy and knew how to handle him.

Ed was sitting in the mess hall nibbling on a salad. Archer a long time ago measured Ed's weight and forced her to keep a strict diet. In measuring Ed's weight he's removed both of her automail limbs before weighing her. Once she finished her meal Ed quickly went back to Archer's office and found a note telling her to rearrange and re-file the old files before she went home.

Ch 1pt 3:

It was the end of the day and Ed was preparing to leave for the day. It was almost 5 p.m. and Ed was walking down the halls trying to leave. Suddenly Ed bumped into Roy and fell backwards onto the ground. "owwwwwwwww that hurt." Ed slowly looked up trying to see who she'd ran into.

Roy had finished his paperwork right at 4p.m. like Hawkeye said and had spent the past hour trying to find Ed. After having bumped into the girl he looked down and frowned. He bit his lip to keep from muttering something rude. Slowly he extended a hand and took her left hand helping the young woman up. "Miss Elric I was trying to find you in order to apologize for my conduct earlier."

Ed stood there somewhat dumbfounded Roy had never said sorry but then she noticed the blond behind him and sighed. Hawkeye was no doubt trying to keep things civil between the two so that all out war didn't start between the two. "Fine apology accepted but don't think this means we're friends, now let go of my hand." Ed said yanking her hand free only to lose one of the Alchemy gloves she wore into Roy's hand. Quickly reaching out she snatched the glove out of his hand hoping he didn't notice her bruised wrist.

Roy smiled weakly glad she was at least accepting his sorry. Slowly he looked down at the woman as she complained for him to let go, before he could comply she'd yanked her hand free and then he noticed what looked like a bruise. "I wouldn't expect anything less of you Fullmetal. What happened to your arm?" Roy said with a slight worry in his voice snatching the girls wrist again pulling up her coat sleeve enough to see the bruise.

Ed froze when Roy grabbed her wrist, there was pain associated with it and for a moment she'd almost mistaken him for archer. Her eyes went wide before her whole body relaxed into a more submissive pose. When he forced her sleeve up she managed to calm down slightly before she went and gave him an answer and yanked her arm away at the same time. "Well Archer and I were going over a box of files and the man wasn't looking where my hand was when he dropped the box. Now if you'll excuse me I'm afraid I must be getting home last thing I want to do is miss my boyfriend's dinner." Quickly Ed rolled her sleeve down before slipping the glove back on and running off, she wanted to get home before she broke down, she'd lied to Roy because the last thing she wanted was his nose in her business.

Roy watched the young woman walk away and he shook his head, he knew she was lying but for the time being didn't feel like calling her out on it. At the mention of a boyfriend Roy's jaw dropped once again and were it not for Hawkeye being there and his reputation he might have fainted. "H-how does that wo-woman get a boyfriend? Regardless Hawkeye what do you make of her story?" Roy had been on many sides of the field when it came to love but one side he'd yet to be on perspective wise was the woman's so the only female opinion he could trust at the moment was Riza's, since his mind was still reeling from thoughts of Fullmetal being soft and girly.

Riza had watched the whole scene unfurl and was mildly perplexed by both sets of actions. Fullmetal's reaction was odd normally she didn't take sorry to well; however what was more perplexing was that fear in her eyes when Roy had abruptly latched onto her wrist exposing the nasty mark. Roy's actions bothered her even more so, he seemed concerned for someone that wasn't him and he was outright asking about it rather than quietly digging. At Roy's question she thought it over for several minutes before she spoke. "Sir I know the girl is not telling us something. Her story isn't very plausible. As for a boyfriend it sounds truthful I mean a girl her age has those urges, but finding a boy who's not put off by her mouth or her job is tricky. I'm more interested in why she got that look in her eyes when you grasped her wrist, if anything that look was shock then submission. Sir this is best discussed within the confines of someplace other than a military building hallway." Once Riza spoke she quickly led Roy outside the building and to his car before she choose to drive him to the next destination.

Roy went to the car with Riza after she pointed out they were still in a semi-public space. Riza had points; Fullmetal's story lacked enough proper science behind it, if she'd said she'd gotten the bruise via a door slammed on it that he could buy into but the thought of a box of files falling onto it was simply near impossible. What was most troubling was what Riza had last pointed out Ed's reaction, he'd barely noticed it whilst the interaction went on between them. "Take me to the Hughes house then feel free to do as you see fit." Maes had been Roy's confidant for years and he'd originally been the leader of intelligence much like Archer is now. After helping out on a mission with Ed he'd been seriously injured and was placed on leave until he was healed then he would return to a desk job. It was amazing how much that man knew without being there, and right now Roy wanted to tap that knowledge.

After hearing Roy's command Riza did as she was instructed. She knew Roy was going to visit Maes for discrete reasons and despite what those might be she wouldn't probe. As much as Roy wanted to get promoted deep down he had a heart of gold that would hinder himself and no doubt force himself to try helping Ed as much as he could. Her first priority would be getting closer with Ed, she could surly plan some girly activities. She knew she could help Ed in her own way, after all probing might not be the best option but offering support was always a simple one. Once she dropped Roy off she headed out to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

A very special young brother

Where's Alphonse Part 1.

Sorry for the lateness i kinda screwed my wrist up then we had thanksgiving which i didn't get to celebrate due to having to go into work at 5pm and working a 12 hour shift only to screw up my just healed wrist. To top it all off i've got a new found creeper at work... that i need to lose

Journal

_Hey it's Alphonse again Edie and I are fighting. I don't understand it she gets mad every time I mention dad's name. We finished training with Izumi a week ago and we're back with Granny and Winrey right before school starts up. We spent the entire summer with Izumi and missed most of the heavy rain that struck, I only hope the dams higher up hold this time because granted sister and I have improved our alchemy we are n where near good enough if the entire thing breaks and Izumi appearing last time was simply a fluke._

_PT 1. Losing a Piece of Me _

"Edie, Alphonse we need your help the dams broke and the flooding won't stop. We're sandbagging the area but seeing how your alchemy's improved we hoped you could go fix the dam." It had only been a month since we'd gotten gotten back and this non-stop rain was finally pushing things to their limit. At the request for help we couldn't help but laugh, the fact they were coming to them meant they'd exhausted options. Edie had already slipped on a rain slicker and bolted out the door whilst I was doing the same.

Heading for the dam was easy as kids we used to play hide and seek around there with Winey's parents. When we got there half the dam was broke and we split up for a two pronged approach. I made it over to the other side and began drawing my circle whilst Edie did the same. Looking up at her I shouted "Are you ready, we need to try meeting in the middle." After having the green light we both clasped our hands together and touched the circles. Bright Blue flashes of light appeared around us and the ground began to shift whilst the dam fixed.

Mid-transmutation I noticed on Edie's side a tree that had been right behind where she was transmuting started to fall. Halting my transmutation I got up and shouted "You need to get out of the way! Edie move" At those words though my footing gave way and I fell and hit my head on some rocks before slipping into the rushing water.

_2 days later_

"Daddy I told you there's a boy washed up on the side of the bank he's hurt I think." A little girl spoke excitedly.

"calm down Elise I want you to go home and fetch your mother, Fisher and I will go look for the boy." Moments later the girl ran off whilst the father took his son down to the bank. There had been flooding further upstream so he assumed it was a simple matter of someone having accidentally fallen in. When they reached the river bank though he was shocked. Nestled among the debris he eventually discovered a mass of blond and red hair sticking out from under a pile of fencing.

_Hours later_

"Will he wake up daddy" Elise chimed in peering down at the now dry 8 year old boy with bright blond hair.

"I know he will Elise now how about you go help mom with dinner." The man had gotten the boy taken care of as best as possible but some things were still a mystery. What in the hell was an eight year old boy doing that could've gotten him washed away and given him the nasty wound on his head.

Within only minutes of the little girl being sent away Alphonse stirred and slowly begun wiggling his fingers and moving his eyes. The man with him seemed not to notice until he heard a faint pained moan. Looking down at the boy who now had his golden honey eyes open. "ugh where am I" soon slipped out of the boys mouth as he examined the faintly lit surroundings.

"Well you would be at my house in Fergana, would you mind telling me your name boy and why you washed up from the river onto the bank?" the man asked hoping to gain some answers and possibly reunite the boy with his kin.

"i-I don't know m-my name sir… o-or how I might have gotten here. The only thing I remember is a f-flash of blue lights then nothing." Alphonse had no idea of who he was or how he'd gotten here the only thing he seemed to remember was the blue lights from his alchemy.

_One week later_

The local doctor came by and determined Alphonse had amnesia and tried a variety of things to try and regain his memories but to no avail. He'd told the family the best options the boy had were to hopefully find a trigger to help him remember or try traveling around to find his family. The man who was known as Henry simply took the kid in and raised him alongside his other two kids on the farm. He tried various activities to help Alphonse recover his memory but nothing seemed to work

_Two years Later_

Izumi had been traveling with Sig for a few weeks. She'd gone off at the request of a friend and on her way back she'd passed through Fergana. Their train was supposed to leave within three hours of their arrival so they'd simply strolled through the town before Izumi noticed Alphonse helping out at a small farmers market stand. Approaching the stand she slapped him heartily on the back before speaking "Alphonse what are you doing in a place like this I cannot fathom Edie putting up with this?"

Al spun around at the sudden contact from Izumi and did a double take at her face and then at her words. "You must be mistaken. I don't know a Edie, but hold on a moment and let me get Henry." Al quickly left and came back with Henry before he got back to work and tried not to focus on the woman and her rather large husband.

"you two know the boy your saying? I'm not going to lie after two years it's rather odd someone recognizes him. We found him washed up along the bank with a nasty head wound after some flooding from higher up. He'd lost his memory only thing he remembered was a bright blue light. We've tried a lot of things to help him remember his past and nothings worked." Henry was trying to fill them in on what he knew and give them a rough time line before hopefully learning of their connection.

"Well his name is Alphonse Elric… as for those blue lights I believe I know what he remembers. You see several years ago I was passing by a town called Resembool they were having a flooding issue I stopped the problem with Alchemy and got ill. During my recovery there Alphonse and his elder sister Edie approached me begging to learn Alchemy from me. I tried refusing but after learning their father abandoned them and their mom died I couldn't say no. They both showed great talent and if it's alright with you I'd like to try something." Izumi knew there had to be a trick to making Al remember his past, if he remembered blue lights then the best thing was to try getting him to preform alchemy. Reaching down she found a piece of charcoal and drew a basic transmutation circle.

"Well mam if you think you can make him remember all the power to ya, I will say this though unless you can have him remember his past or find someone to bring more solid proof of his past he's staying with me. Too many bad eggs out there." Henry had finished speaking as she drew the circle and left to fetch Alphonse.

Alphonse came back with Henry and looked at the woman before he spoke "What is it you would like me to do miss?" Al didn't know what Izumi had planned but considering something about her seemed familiar it might help him regain the missing pieces to his past.

After having drawn the circle Izumi had filled it with a few weeds and grass clumps from nearby. Looking at Alphonse she spoke "Simple I want you to think of something like a doll, clap your hands together and then touch the circle. Don't lose focus on your thought though."

Alphonse Didn't have any idea what this woman was going on about but after receiving the go ahead from Henry he decided it best to try it. Kneeling on the ground he decided to think about a doll before doing as Izumi said and clap his hands together before touching the circle and gasping in awe as the blue light began appearing. He kept his focus upon the doll and the circle and within a moment the doll was made and suddenly Alphonse clutched his head in agony as a mass amount of memories and images. All at once big chunks of his past came back. After the sudden barrage Al collapsed onto the ground before speaking. "Izumi, have you seen Edie is she alright… we were trying to fix the dam with alchemy when a tree began falling i-I tried warning her but slipped into the water."

Henry watched in amazement as the boy began using alchemy he'd never personally witnessed it up close but seeing this boy do it was amazing. Afterwards though when Al clung to his head in pain he knelt down rubbing the boys back before he went slack jawed at the boy's words. "I've godda hand it to you Mam I'd never have thought to try that."

Izumi smirked at how Al used Alchemy but grew visibly concerned when he grasped at his head. After hearing Al speak about Edie she shook her head. "I'm not too sure what's been going on with her of late. Alphonse I will say this, for now we need not put too much stress on you, why don't you come with me to Dublith whilst I try figuring out where Edie ran off to." Izumi knew Edie had joined up with the 'dogs' in hopes of finding Alphonse but she didn't know much other than that.

**END**


End file.
